Su falla
by Lucia991
Summary: Sí, lo reconocía, era un tanto distraída y consentida por su padre. Pero se había prometido a sí misma cambiar, demostrarles que ella podía, que no necesitaba atención las 24 horas y por sobre todas las cosas, que ya no era una niña pequeña.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Vuelvo a escribir sobre esta parejita que me ha gustado tanto. No estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó este pequeño one-shot pero necesitaba sacarlo!

**Va dedicado a mi hermana: X. Lalacleao .X**

Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me diesen su opinión.

Desde ya **muchas gracias** por leer!

Beso!

* * *

**Su falla**

-Fantástico –Murmuró cuando el primer pantallazo del castillo estuvo al alcance de sus ojos.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y sus manos le picaban de la ansiedad.

-No te entusiasmes mucho, enana, no duraras ni dos días y llamarás llorando a tu papi para que te venga a buscar–Lily se volteó con el seño fruncido para observar al mejor amigo de su hermano. Scorpius no debería decirle aquello.

-No la molestes –Le pidió Albus –Ya sabes como es –Murmuró arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo y apresurando el paso para tomar uno de los carruajes –Tú no Lily –La detuvo cuando la vio seguirlos –Los de primero van con Hagrid, ¿recuerdas? En botes por el lago.

Lily se detuvo en seco, lo había olvidado por completo. Suspiró frustrada, no era así como quería empezar. No con las burlas de Scorpius y esa horrible actitud de Albus. Sí, lo reconocía, era un tanto distraída y consentida por su padre, pero no era una niña tonta y llorona como ellos siempre decían. Se había prometido a sí misma cambiar, demostrarles que ella podía, que no necesitaba atención las 24 horas y por sobre todas las cosas, que ya no era una niña pequeña.

….

Lo admitía, sí, porque esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido el año anterior, a admitir sus errores y sus fallas. Por lo que no tenía problema en decir en voz alta, aunque nadie la estaba escuchando realmente, que su primer año en Hogwarts no había sido como ella esperaba. Que había llorado más de la cuenta y que había extrañado las tortas de los sábados de su madre y los abrazos de su padre.

Aún así sus notas habían sido muy buenas. Por supuesto había llorado como una mandrágora cuando no había aprobado su primer tarea, pero había logrado superarse. Y los resultados habían llegado en el boletín de notas al finalizar el curso.

-¡Lily! –La llamó James por sobre el griterío que era el gran comedor –No comas esa tarta, tiene canela y ya sabes cómo te pones cuando la comes…

Las mejillas se le encendieron de la vergüenza. No solo por el comentario de su hermano, el cual por cierto podría haber obviado el gritarlo por sobre todo el barullo, si no por el simple hecho de olvidarse que era alérgica a la canela. No era algo difícil de recordar, bastaba pensar en el día que pasó internada la última vez que probó un poco para saber que debía alejarse de ella.

-¿Puedes ser más tonta? –Y nuevamente la voz de Scorpius molestándola. Realmente no entendía al chico, ella no le había hecho nunca nada. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra aquella vez, luego del primer año de Albus, que había ido a su casa durante el verano. Pero aún así él siempre la molestaba. Siempre tenía algo que reprocharle, algún insulto que regalarle o alguna burla que hacerle.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy! –Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiese refrenarlas.

-¡Lily! –Le reclamó Rose –No hables de ese modo – Quizás su prima encontrase aquellas palabras escandalizadoras y, segundos antes ella misma se habría sentido horrorizada por utilizar ese vocabulario, pero en ese instante simplemente no le importaba. Estaba cansada.

-No te metas Rose –y sin decir más tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento para salir del comedor.

….

Sonrió feliz observando a su amiga completamente lista para su cita con Albus. La verdad no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que su hermano tuviese novia. Pero si iba a tenerla, lo cual era seguro porque aún cuando ella era su hermana sabía que Albus era hermoso, prefería que sea alguien con cerebro. Y su amiga Janice encajaba a la perfección en su descripción de cuñada perfecta.

-¿Y tú no vas a salir? –Preguntó por cuarta vez -¡Vamos Lily! –La animó –Tom es perfecto para ti, qué importa si a tus hermanos le cae mal.

-No es por eso, ya te lo dije –Aunque en realidad si era un poco por eso. Es decir, no que ella fuese a hacer todo lo que sus hermanos le dijesen, pero no veía sentido en discutir con ellos por alguien como Tom.

Sí, era guapo y divertido, pero no alcanzaba con ello. Quizás, cuando había sido más pequeña y había creído en los cuentos de hadas hubiese bastado, pero ahora ya no era la pequeña Lily que se confundía de camino y olvidaba sus alergias. Por lo que no, no saldría con él simplemente por salir con alguien, no lo haría tan solo porque sus amigas ya comenzaban a tener citas y ella no. Ya llegaría su turno, su momento.

-Deséame suerte –Le pidió Janice saliendo del dormitorio.

-Te irá bien, te lo aseguro –Y era así. No se lo iba a decir, porque arruinaría ese algo especial que tienen las primeras citas, pero Albus estaba loco por ella por lo que nada malo podía suceder.

Aguardó unos minutos y también ella salió del dormitorio. El día estaba lindo y podía pasarlo volando un poco. Le pediría a James que le alcance la escoba de Albus, después de todo éste no la usaría en todo el día. Solo esperaba encontrarlo antes de que se fuese a Hogsmeade con el resto de los alumnos.

Y sí, ella había cambiado, pero su suerte no.

-Lo siento Lily, ya se fue –Le dijo Lucy, una compañera de curso de James, cuando le preguntó por él-¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

-¿Sabes cuál es la habitación de Albus? –Preguntó con esperanza.

-¿Nunca has subido a los dormitorios de los chicos? –La incredulidad palpable en sus palabras -¡Entonces ven, es algo que toda chica debe hacer!

No, definitivamente no era algo que toda chica debía hacer, se dijo media hora más tarde cuando volaba intentando despejar su mente. La imagen de Scorpius besando apasionadamente a esa chica de quinto año nunca se le quitaría de la cabeza. No era como si el hecho de que dos personas se besaran la pusiese incómoda. Era algo de lo que ella sabía y había visto, el problema era uno de sus protagonistas.

Nunca, desde que lo conoció, había pensado en Scorpius como un chico. Mucho menos como un chico besable. Y recién ahora recordaba que varias de sus amigas habían comentado que era apuesto. Más aún, se acababa de dar cuenta que ella no podía negar aquello. Y se sintió mal, realmente mal. Y enojada, completamente enojada con él. Algo totalmente ridículo porque, en realidad, siempre estaba enojada con él. Nunca se habían llevado bien y probablemente nunca lo harían, por lo que no podía importarle menos que él se besase con otra chica, y por alguna extraña y molesta razón, le importaba… y muchísimo.

…..

El primer día de su cuarto año había finalizado. Las clases apenas comenzaban y ya tenía un montón de deberes que hacer. Y debería estar haciéndolos, como buena estudiante que era, pero ese año parecía agarrarla un poco distinta. Prueba de ello era el pircing en su nariz. Aquel por el que había discutido todo el verano con sus padres. No era por simple rebelión, era algo que le gustaba, como llevar su cabello largo y desmechado en una coleta un poco desordenada. Era ella, y no podía describir cómo se sentía. Estaba cambiando, lo sabía y no tenía ningún problema con ello.

-Contaminarás el lago con tus sucios pies –No necesitó voltearse para saber quién era, la voz de Scorpius era algo que su mente había registrado mucho tiempo antes.

-No fastidies –Le pidió –Las clases recién inician, ¿no podríamos instalar una treta solo por hoy? –Scorpius sonrió y se dejó caer junto a ella en la orilla del lago.

-¿Si coloco mis pies dentro del agua me prometes que no me contagiaré tus pestes? –Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos -¿Sucede algo? –No era habitual, no al menos desde hacía dos años, que la pelirroja no contestase sus provocaciones.

-Te pedí una treta Malfoy, solo por hoy –El rubio asintió y terminó quitándose los zapatos y arremangándose los pantalones para poder él también mojar sus pies en la fresca agua del lago. El verano aún no se rendía ante el otoño.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos mas. Ella con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo un tanto inclinado hacia atrás. Sus delicadas manos sosteniendo su peso y los mechones rojos que escapaban de su coleta revoloteando libres por la suave brisa que comenzaba a haber a medida que el sol se iba escondiendo. Él observando a la chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había crecido. Las pequeñas pero bien definidas curvas en su cuerpo le hacían notar que ya no era la niña diminuta que una vez había conocido. Por supuesto seguía siendo menuda, pero de niña ya no tenía nada. La perforación de su nariz se lo remarcaba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo extendiendo su mano y rozando apenas la pequeña argollita.

-Porque quise –Respondió cansada -Scorpius, ¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

Sí, ese año estaba distinta. Y aunque no quería admitirlo tenía que hacerlo, después de todo eso lo había aprendido en primero, a reconocer sus fallas. Y allí, a su lado, estaba una de las mayores que había cometido. Porque no sabía cuándo, dónde, cómo y por qué, pero sabía que había terminado queriéndolo. Había acabado enamorada de él. Precisamente de aquel a quien más odiaba, de la única persona que lograba sacarla de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad, de aquel por el que había llorado tantas veces de pequeña.

Y como si estar enamorada de él no fuese lo suficientemente malo, tenía que haberlo visto besándose con otra chica distinta de camino a la escuela. Y no solo lo había visto, si no que había tenido que escuchar las mil y un historias que se rumoreaban de él sobre ese último verano. Que Scorpius había salido con tal, que había besado a aquella otra, que era excelente en la cama. ¡Por Merlín, había sido una tortura!

-¡Que carácter! –Exclamó tomando sus zapatos y poniéndose de pie -¿Estás en tus días o qué?

-La tregua se termina Malfoy, así que mejor corre –Dijo tomando su varita y apuntándolo.

…..

Tomó su mano y se puso en puntitas de pies para darle un beso. Un beso que tuvo la intención de ser casto y suave pero que él, tal como acostumbra, lo volvió exigente y apasionado. No le molestó, no realmente. Tom besaba bien, como siempre había imaginado que haría, pero no le convencía mucho la idea de que la besase de ese modo en público. Al menos hubiese deseado estar en la sala común y no en medio del Hall de entrada justo cuando todos estaban yendo a cenar.

-Estás hermosa –Le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Tienes suerte que James ya no venga más al colegio, te mataría si te viera en este momento –Lily tenía razón y Tom lo sabía. James siempre había sido el más celoso de sus dos hermanos, no que a Albus le guste que su hermana menor salga con el idiota número uno, pero al menos no llegó a hechizarlo como estaba segura que hubiese hecho James de haberla visto en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos el cuarto para ti solo, Tom? –La voz de Scorpius resonó a las espaldas de Lily. Maliciosa como siempre, buscando fastidiarla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Scorpius? –Dijo haciendo a un lado a Lily y sacando su varita.

-No peleen –Les ordenó. Bueno, realmente no podía controlar a Malfoy, pero su novio sabía cuando debía obedecer una orden y si había algo que le había prohibido explícitamente era pelear con Scorpius. No importaba cuanto la insultase o cuanto discutiesen entre ellos, la guerra era de ella. Era, muy a su pesar, su juego, su diversión.

-Vamos a comer –Dijo en un tono que ella conocía muy bien. Estaba enojado. Como cada vez que ella lo silenciaba delante de Malfoy.

Las cosas no marchaban tan bien como Lily hubiese esperado. En realidad no lo hacían desde el año anterior. El descubrir que estaba enamorada del ser más estúpido y egocéntrico que ella había tenido la desgracia de conocer, solo la había llevado a la simple resolución de que debía olvidarse de él. Para empezar Scorpius era un idiota y para seguir, aun cuando ese idiota le gustase, él no sentía de la misma forma, por lo que seguir con aquel enamoramiento era ridículo.

Pero su resolución no podía haber acabado más relegada. Y es que aun cuando ella se había esforzado por no pensar en él e ignorarlo, él parecía haber tomado un compromiso en asegurarse de molestarla todos los días. El año anterior había sido una tortura. Había sido verlo todo el tiempo, escucharlo todo el tiempo y hasta soñar con él.

Prueba de lo desesperada que estaba por acabar con todo aquello era Tom. Se sentía mal por usarlo de ese modo. Ella no lo amaba como sabía que él la amaba. Lo quería obviamente, una persona no puede estar con otra si no hay alguna clase de sentimientos de por medio, o al menos ella creía que era así, pero no lo amaba y, definitivamente no sentía lo mismo que por Scorpius. Sin embargo se rehusaba a dejarlo. Sabía con certeza que hacerlo significaría volver a llorar como cuando era niña, solo que esta vez no sería porque él le dijo pecosa, sino porque él no la quería.

X

-Lily –La llamó Scorpius haciendo no solo que ella se voltease para verlo, sino que el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor que había en la sala común también lo hiciesen. Y es que no era normal que él la llamase por su nombre -¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy apurada, quedé en verme con Tom –Dijo recogiendo los libros que había estado leyendo para sus TIMOS.

-¡Deja al idiota ese! –Gritó cansado. Juraba que lo mataría si volvía a escucharla nombrarlo. Estaba harto. Hacía casi un año que la pareja estaba junta y él ya comenzaba a perder los estribos –¡Deja al idiota ese y haz algo más productivo con tu vida!

-¿¡Y qué sería eso! –Lo amaba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Y la llama en su interior ardía con fuerza a causa de sus palabras, pero aún no olvidaba que era un idiota. Un estúpido que le estaba gritando qué hacer frente a toda la sala común -¡Ilumíname Scorpius! –Gritó, porque ella también podía hacerlo y llevaba tiempo queriendo pelear realmente.

Pero él no respondió, no como ella creía que haría o hubiese esperado. No, porque él era un Malfoy y aun si estaba en la casa de Gryffindor, seguía siendo como su apellido le indicaba que debía ser. Seguía tomando todo aquello que él creía le correspondía por naturaleza. Y Lily llevaba bastante tiempo escapándosele. Y se había cansado, y quería besarla.

Y lo hizo. Con furia y coraje, porque su cabello hoy olía como la inmunda colonia que usaba Tom. Y él prefería la esencia de vainilla que ella normalmente desprendía. Y la estrechó contra su cintura, pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Y laa besó hasta que los labios le dolieron, hasta que ella gimió suavemente e intentó apartarlo. Y hubiese seguido más, la hubiese besado hasta que el aire le faltase, pero la suerte no era lo suyo. O quizás no era lo de ella.

-¿¡Qué demonios! –Gritó Tom.

…..

Lo odiaba, con todo su ser y todas sus ganas, simplemente lo odiaba.

-¡Ya!, relaja esa expresión o te saldrán arrugar –Le dijo Janice sonriendo.

Por supuesto, su amiga no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. No era ella la que había besado a otro chico que no era su novio de una manera escandalosa frente a toda la sala común, solo para interrumpirse cuando su novio ingresó al lugar. No, Janice no era la del problema. Era ella, Lily, la pequeña Lily. Albus le había gritado todo ese último fin de semana de su quinto año. No solo a ella. Scorpius también había recibido algunos gritos, y para satisfacción de ella, también algunos encantamientos.

Ahora su novio y su hermano ya no asistían más a Hogwarts. El anterior había sido su último año. Y era ella la que ahora tenía que soportar la mirada de sus compañeros y los susurros a sus espaldas. Agradecía al menos que el anterior también haya sido el último año de Tom. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho, ni por cómo se habían dado las cosas, así que lo que menos quería era causarle más dolor o vergüenza al chico.

-Albus me escribió diciendo que saldría a tomar algo con Scorpius, eso es bueno ¿verdad? –Lily fulminó a su amiga. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre Scorpius.

-No, no es bueno. Por lo que a mi respecta mi hermano tendría que no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, Scorpius es un idiota –Dijo enojada.

-¡Lily! –La reprendió Janice -¡Deja de hablar así de Scorpius, la gente pensará que no es tu novio!

-¿Y qué me importa?

-Tú solo estás enojada porque lo extrañas –Le dijo y sí, tenía razón, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Y tampoco le mandaría una carta hasta que él no lo hiciera primero.

Porque al final del día así eran ellos. No eran de palabras dulces y muestras de afecto. Eran de discusiones e insultos. Su relación era así, especial, particular. Siempre lo había sido. Desde que se conocieron, discutiendo, peleando. Y así estaban bien, así les gustaba. Porque esa era su forma de quererse, de demostrar interés. Gritando la gente se oye más fuerte, peleando se aman mas intensamente.


End file.
